Monster Riders
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: On the far reaches of the ocean lays a continent teeming with monsters that the Riders of Berk has never seen before. Aided with the help of a veteran Rider and his Fylne companion, They will set off to learn more about the monsters of this vast new world, while also building a bridge between Gildegaran and Berk. Featuring my Oc from the game! Teaser for now, but maybe one day...


**Monster Riders: Teaser**

 **I do not own How to train your Dragon or Monster Hunter Stories, all right reserved.**

 **The events in this story takes place after the HttyD 2 movie and the Monster Hunter Stories game. With my own character from the game.**

* * *

Have you ever wonder what was over the horizon? Well, here on Berk, we were much too concern with rebuilding our village due to an attack from a dragon controlling maniac but that's a long story. My name is Hiccup, I'm basically the guy who had the craziest idea ever to tame a dragon.

It all started when a Rider came to our island, riding on a dragon we have never seen before, His name was Kono, A Rider from Hakum who came to search for other riders. Now, as it turns out, where Kono comes from, instead of dealing with dragons, his people deals with **Monsters.** And These Monsters were on a total different skill level then the dragons back home. There were hairy monsters, Stabbing monsters, Even explosive monsters. All of them unique in there own way.

Now, Kono was a Rider, Not like us, mind you. Unlike us, he has a special Rider exclusive object known as a Kinship Stone. It basically allows riders to form a spiritual bond with their "Monstie" (Don't ask about the name, it wasn't my idea.) Anyway, recently, he dealt with a plague that was turning monsters savage known as the "Black Blight" Sounded like he was just as busy as me.

His Rathalos, Ratha. Was also a special dragon. Having resisted the Black Blight and helped Kono in purging it from his land entirely. I was amazed as his Monster's ability. And naturally, I wanted to know more.

So, me and my friends packed up our things, leaving my mom in charge of the village, while we set out with Kono to the now Monster Rider filled city of Gildegaran, home to Rider HQ and the Hunter Guild...

* * *

"Are we there yet...?" Fishlegs moaned for the umpteen time. Having flown for hours. It was nearly dawn before Kono spoke up.

"We're nearly there..." Kono yawn, He was a young man eighteen years old, he had black scruffy hair, along with black face paint on both side's of his cheeks. before turning towards his other passenger. "How good are we on food, Navirou?"

"Let Navirou check..." The binge cat said before diving into one of the pouches latched onto Ratha's saddle. "We have at least a day worth left..." We then heard the sound of munching. "Make that half a day." Navirou added.

Navirou was Kono's partner in crime, beside's Ratha of course. Being a subspecies of monsters that can talk known as Felyns. He always has his friends back.

"Hey! That dumb cat is eating our rations!" Ruffnut, one of the twins riding on the two headed dragon known as the Zippleback cried out.

"No! Navirou was..." The cat added with a stuffed month. "...Getting rid of all the bad stuff, worst stuff Navirou ever tasted."

"Then why aren't you spitting it out? People always spit bad food out!" Tuffnut accused as well.

As the sun rose, Kono grabbed our attention. "Guys, we're here!" Kono yelled and we all turned to the sight of the largest land mass we ever laid eyes on.

Everywhere we looked was land, forests in one direction, snowy mountains in the other. With such a big land, Monsters could be hiding everywhere. We then skimmed across the water before seeing something emerging next to us. A cyan colored reptile in the form of a crocodile. "Woah, I've never seen that kind of dragon before!" I heard Astral called out.

"That's a Lagiacrus! The king of the ocean, Careful, they're shockers!" Kono explained before the Lagiacrus leaped out of the water before diving under. We pulled up to give us some distance between us and the sea beast.

A mysterious new country with it's own wilds to tame... Sounds like a challenge. But we faced all sorts of monsters before, so we're more then ready to see what this new land has to offer...

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
